<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warframe- Hollow Wolves by Black_Moon_Rising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812899">Warframe- Hollow Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moon_Rising/pseuds/Black_Moon_Rising'>Black_Moon_Rising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warframe- Hollow Requiem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, warframe story spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moon_Rising/pseuds/Black_Moon_Rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I'm terrible at schedules but I'll try and update as often as possible, but anyway. Also yeah it's a terrible summary, I'll work on it.</p><p>Awaken, Sacred Child Luna!</p><p>Blossom of Winter who once slaughtered those who are corrupt, you led your pack with strength and willpower no other could compare to, we howl in hopes you will return the call.</p><p>Ghost of Ten Zero, Alpha of the Hollow Ones, the system needs you as they once have before, I only hope that a suitable vessel awaits your return.</p><p>Child of Harrowed Chains awaits your return, you are the only one who can save him from a torment you once shared.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                    -Speaker of the Veil</p><p>An almost ancient Loki awakens from a long slumber to an era wrought with chaos and war still, no memories, but a sense of something missing. As this Loki makes himself a name he learns the truth, a truth that brings memories back attracts Red Veil, who have a dire message and items of great importance, and draws the attention of an orokin named Ballas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warframe- Hollow Requiem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warframe- Hollow Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/black--moon--rising/art/Warframe-Hollow-Wolves-Fanfic-Cover-862578610">Cover number one</a> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Pro- Snow, Harrow, Void</b> </span>
</p><p>Zariman Ten-Zero, an accident perhaps, but being found and used by the Orokin wasn’t, but then they fear us, the only ones who were capable of completely breaking them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A pale blossom grows,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Harrowed chains yet to be, snowfall child</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hollowed shadow calls.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A small white-haired and pale skinned girl sat at a window “hey kiddo what’ cha looking at?” her father “hmm, the voice keeps talking to me, so I was watching the stars, they make me feel better” the girl replied only glancing at her tall, well-built father; her father’s name was Therris Tempest and the girl’s name was Aeris Tempest an aetherial name like her deceased mother Aethra; Therris was a defender of their colony often made fun of for his child being an albino but respected more than anyone in the colony and always the last to give in. “why don’t you go play with the other kids, sitting in your room isn’t good for you” Therris states, the pale girl, Aeris hops down from the window she was perched in and heads toward the door “okay, but they’re all creeped out by me and often pick on me for having snow colored skin and hair, I love you daddy” she replies walking out the door “I love you too Aeris, from edge of the system to the edge of the Void, although my little Snow Blossom we may not make it to the end together, each day the void creeps deeper into all of our minds, I’m sorry.” Therris states before clutching his head in pain as a voice invaded his mind <em> “aww isn’t that sweet, hmm your daughter means a lot to you, perhaps I can take care of her since we know you won’t survive; as a matter of fact none of you will survive, you’re all too weak to allow me a physical manifestation, but you’re children are young and strong, given enough power they’ll survive and allow me to go beyond my reach, to watch as I do, just a little longer and I’ll have even your mind Therris Aegis Tempest, till then see ya’’ </em> a voice cooed, that voice, the Void, though gentle and soft his words may seem in reality they were laced with poison, a poison that was slowly consuming his mind.</p><p>Instead of going to play with the other children, Aeris went to see her best friend, or rather to be perfectly honest, her only friend, Rell; nobody really liked him because to everyone else he was ‘weird’ or ‘a freak’ to Aeris, Rell was a kindred soul, misunderstood and underestimated, always made fun of for being different. Aeris poked her head into Rell and Kalmia’s quarters “Rell? Mom?” Aeris asked a tired but seemingly happy voice called “Luna!” the voice belonged to a boy about Aeris’ height whose hair was shaved and looked as though he hadn’t slept very well, this was Aeris’ best friend- “Rell! Hah, I’m so glad I found you; do you wanna play a game?” the albino asked, Rell thought about her words for a moment before replying back “mmm, can we watch the stars as you do?” he asked, Aeris smiled a little “yeah sounds nice” she replied and grabbed his arm dragging him away to the largest window in his family’s quarters. Kalmia watched the two children almost sightlessly trying hard to ignore the poison slowly consuming her mind, Aeris had pulled out her kubrow bone flute and played it while they watched the stars drift by “mmm, Luna your songs are pretty like the stars” Rell said, Aeris chuckled a bit “thanks Rell, its good to know at least one person thinks so” she replied, the pale girl looked from the window to her best friend “umm hey Rell, have you been hearing voices lately?” she questioned, the boy nodded “mmm, yeah, do you know what they are? The voice is loud and it’s a lot to deal with” Rell replied, the albino shakes her head “I don’t know and it worries me, I don’t think we’re gonna make it to the new system, I mean my dad has been distant lately and honestly Rell I’m scared” she says, Rell gives her an odd look before giving her a hug “mmm, it’s okay, I think we’ll be fine” he states patting her on the head “I’d better get back, dad might get worried, I’ll see you later Rell” Aeris says as she stands up and waves as she leaves.</p><p>Aeris got back around the time her father returned from his rounds and the little albino noticed her father seemed far more exhausted than usual, she didn’t bother asking why and simply went to her room. Aeris sat in front of her large window playing a tribal-like tune on her flute <em> ‘what an interesting tune little ghostie, I hope you’ll play for me one day’ </em> the voice of hollowed shadows stated causing the albino girl to shriek and look around frantically “GO AWAY! You’re scaring me, wh- who are you, why do you keep saying things, what do you want!?” Aeris asked before fleeing under the comfort and safety of her blankets <em> ‘Aww that’s no way to address me, I’m saving you from the madness and this is how you repay me? Don’t worry little ghostie you and your odd little friend are different than the others you’ll both have a special place next to me, I’m curious especially how you’ll grow, bye-bye for now’ </em> the shadows reply receding back to whatever hell they spawned from, Aeris began crying softly hugging her Kavat floof as tight as she could “we aren’t going to make it” she said as she drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Embraced Ten Zero,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hollowed Shadow who breaks wills,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Seize their minds for aeons.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Weeks later… </em> </span>
</p><p>When crossing through the Void, it turned out exactly as Aeris suspected, the Zariman didn’t, or rather won’t make it; no engines, no food, fire, so much fire, and abilities the albino couldn’t understand, powers she couldn’t control, Aeris was afraid and not even Rell could comfort her. The young albino was hiding in a corner behind some boxes tearing at an imaginary cage <em> ‘what’s wrong little ghostie? Locked in a cage of your own making? You’re stronger than this, come on now, let me in little ghostie, LET ME IN!’ </em> the shadows hissed, the albino girl screamed and smashed her head against the wall “HeY KiDdO, wHaT’s ThE MaTtEr? DaDdY wIlL PrOtEcT yOu!” Aeris shot out of the corner faster than the eye could see, she growled viciously and tore at her fathers throat <b> <em>“LUNA’S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW, ONLY A MONSTER!!</em> </b> The albino replied, head cocked to the side, a vicious grin not moving, eyes swirling with amber and white, and voice distorted beyond recognition; her corrupted father kicked her off sending her flying at the wall she charged from, when Aeris hit the wall she simply got back up leaping at him from on all fours like a wild animal, the fallen Therris simply dodged her “WeLl, WeLl, WeLl, ThAt’S mY LITTLE sNoW bLoSsOm, CoMe On ThEn, KILL ME!” he stated laughing as the albino charged at him, when she got close he quickly stabbed her in the side, the albino growled holding her side <b> <em>“SHE’S MINE AND YOU WON’T TAKE HER FROM ME!”</em> </b> she, or rather whatever entity had control of her, stated before vanishing from sight, Therris waited patiently for any form of sound indicator of the shrouded albino, only there was no sound, at least until he heard bones crunch, Therris was sent flying, his back smashed against a metal crate and he heaved and spit up blood, Aeris had smashed his ribcage almost completely “th...thank you...sn...snow blossom…” Therris whispered, the fog gone from his mind, as his last light left, his body lifeless and growing cold; Aeris slinked slowly over holding her side, grin fading from her face and eyes returning to their normal frosty blue, the albino fell to her knees over her fathers body and began sobbing as her fathers blood soaked into her suit, she screamed grabbed her fathers knife and stabbed herself in the throat, Aeris fell to the ground lifeless, but not dead; <em> ‘try all you like little ghostie, YOU’RE MINE!’ </em> the shadows whispered, rising around her and shrouding her from sight.</p><p>How long has it been? Aeris doesn’t know she doesn’t care, again and again, she tried to kill herself, the hollowed shadows, the man in the wall, as some of the children began calling it, wouldn’t let her die, every time his shadows embrace her healing any damage that may have been done, ‘mine’ he always says ‘hunt’ and ‘kill’, the young albino was so very confused though, the shadows voice like a vice and laced with corrupting venom yet she felt nothing and even more so she felt better when the shadows whispered, what does this being want? It didn’t matter regardless, what mattered was hunting the hunters, almost every adult on Ten-Zero was dead thanks to Aeris and her little hunting pack, she was the Alpha and the others, Rell, Valkarie, Xanthiel, Glacis, and Vitalis, they all followed her without any regrets, no cares, Aeris was the alpha and they listened to their alpha’s commands, this particular group earned the name Hollow Wolves, the reason? The wolves’ behaviors, Rell and Aeris were odd to begin with they usually never played with anyone and were often made fun of or ignored, Xanthiel was a know-it-all prick, Valkarie follows her own code of honor which often lead to violence, Glacis and Vitalis being cousins often played only with each other and when they did play with everyone they were always rough and often put others down; and now the group was a pack of massacring demons. “He’s watching again, and whispering venomously to me” Aeris stated looking at Rell, who nodded in confirmation that he as well had noticed the shadows stalking them again, the others gave her a weird look “you two are so weird, who’s watching us? I still have no idea what everyone means by that.” the black and ruby-haired boy, Xanthiel, stated; a darker skinned girl with maroon colored hair chuckled “for a smartass you’re dumbass, have you not heard the man in the wall? Has he not whispered insidious things to you? Maybe he just doesn’t like you” the girl, Valkarie, replies; to everyone’s surprise Aeris turns around faster than any could see <b> <em>“Oh no Angel, he’s heard my whispers alright, afterall his will is weak and as a result he killed his own older brother an...</em> </b> GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” the albino was fighting with the shadows, she violently shook her head back forth and viciously clawed at her face, black and white energy swirled violently around her before exploding outwards knocking her comrades onto their backs, Aeris collapsed to her knees breathing heavily she grabbed her fathers knife and attempted to fatally stab herself only to find Rell holding her arm, she tried to pull away only for Rell to twist her arm backwards forcing her to drop her fathers knife “Luna, it won’t stop him” he stated as Aeris growled, the rest of their comrades were all in shock, not only because that was the first time they had seen the shadows take over someone but also because they all underestimated Rell, the albino turned her head towards her best friend one her eyes amber and white the other her normal eye color “it hurts Rell, thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you” she stated, her voice back to normal, Xanthiel  was visibly shaking and seconds away from sobbing, that thing, that man in the wall, it took everything from the Zariman children and for what purpose? To make them suffer? To make them slaves? His older brother was his whole world and being forced to kill his family or rather watching his family be killed through his own eyes, it would mentally destroy anyone Xanthiel wanted nothing more than to kill that Thing <em> ‘so you’d kill yourself? Bold thoughts from someone who has no willpower, you can’t kill you Xany’ </em> the shadows replied, the black-haired boy growled a little, that piece of- “you can’t destroy what you can’t touch, you of all people should know that Xany, I know what you were thinking, the shadows whisper to me eternally, all we can do is play his game.” Aeris states as Rell helps her up and hands her back her father’s knife, Aeris looks at her father’s knife and sees a vicious grin and amber-white eyes stare back “and perhaps if we cannot kill ourselves I only hope someone else can, I don’t how much more I can take from <b> <em>him,</em> </b> come on we have to keep moving” the albino adds and the group heads out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The Golden Lords Fault,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Reappear the fallen Zariman,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kin of the Shadows</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Four years later… </em> </span>
</p><p>“They’re demons Margulis, not human anymore, that one even tried to kill you!” an orokin executor, by the name of Ballas, stated jabbing a finger in the direction of an albino who was currently chained up growling like a feral animal and struggling against her bindings, her only emotional support left behind to suffer alone with the whispers of the shadows, she was angry, she was tired, and she was suffering; none of the other children could get near her, she had almost killed a couple of them in her fury for Rell being left behind and the orokin did not help in anyway “they’re children Ballas! and they’ve suffered so much, the pale one is angry and lost, I’m going to help them and you won’t stop me” Margulis replies turning away from her lover and walking over to comfort the children, the albino glared and growled menacingly at Ballas, the executor noticed this and glared right back “vile devil” he hissed and spit at the chained albino’s feet before walking away <em> ‘get him little ghostie, he has no right to treat you like trash’ </em> the shadows whispered and as if on cue, black and white shadows danced around the albino as she shattered the chains binding her, Aeris charged at the executor with unbelievable speed smashing into him and sending him sprawling to the ground “I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THEM ALL! ALONE HE’LL DIE! WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! OROKIN SCUM! MY FRIEND WILL DIE ALONE! <b> <em>SHADOWS TAKE YOU, YOU TOOK WHAT’S MINE! YOU WON’T TAKE WHAT’S MINE!</em> </b> ” she yells charging at Ballas “you wretched and vile devil, how dare you touch me!” he yells back, pissed that a lowly colonist, and even more so a wretched demon, touched his pristine skin, Aeris growled at him as she closed in on him, Ballas pulled out a hidden knife and fatally stabbed the albino as she leaped at him “die you filthy devil!” he stated removing the golden blade from the albino’s body, Ballas was both shocked and horrified when the albino looked him directly in his eyes with glowing amber and white eyes and laughed <b> <em>“you can’t kill my shadows orokin”</em> </b> her distorted voice replied before her body collapsed to the ground no longer bleeding, the stab wound gone “Ballas! Why would you do that!?” Margulis yelled at him rushing over to the unconscious child and making sure she was okay, she was thankful when saw the child was still breathing, Ballas grumbled before commenting “Devils” he stated walking away not even turning to look at his love.</p><p>Something was missing, can’t remember what shadows? No? Maybe? Chains? Flute? The pale Loki couldn’t put his finger on it <em> ‘what’s wrong? What am I missing? R-Rell? Who is that, why is it familiar, a name? Do I have a name?’ </em> he thought before being called out of his thoughts by his teammates “Loki, we’ve got more coming! Watch out” Ember called out, the pale Loki threw out a decoy and vanished into thin air confusing a few of the sentients that had already gotten there, the sentients had no time to react finding themselves viciously impaled on a skana “is that all of them?” Loki asked, Ember and Trinity nodded in reply as he reappeared “where’s Hildryn and Volt?” he asked Trinity shrugged and Ember pointed behind them “right here, I was gathering intelligence on our enemies” the gold and red Volt replied, “so you took our Hildryn to basically go read a book? Wow Volt, just wow- jerk” Loki replied walking away. Black and Red, then Black and White, blood and fire everywhere, a shadow of a small girl at least he thought it was a girl, she stabs herself in the neck, the scene repeats about five times before violently shifting to a new scene, another warframe? Chained to a flaming tree? A voice calls for him to save them, bloody feathers wrapped around ancient artifacts, again the scene shifts, this time to an Excalibur but not one he’s ever seen, this one was a shadow under a blossoming tree a golden sword impaled into the ground below it, the shadow howls and suddenly the shadow is gone and the tree is burning, but the sword is still there, a purple lotus falls to the ground quickly withering away and disappears as a chilling wind passes through, the flames engulf the world and he awakens but not before a venomous whisper reaches him <em> ‘YOU’RE MINE!’, </em> Loki looks around, finding himself surrounded by Dax, Orokin, and Sentient bodies scattered around him, “just a dream, I guess I must’ve fallen asleep, odd?” he states getting up and walking away <em> ‘my comrades are gone, all of them had their own missions, it’s time I finish mine’ </em> Loki thinks as he prepares himself for a slaughter fest; ships filled with cloned soldiers and dax start landing “they’re looking for me, guess they know me pretty well to send that many soldiers after me” the pale Loki whispered as he vanished.</p><p>More blood, more bodies, everyone was our enemy now, and there is a reason they called me the Hollow One and the Ghost of Ten-Zero, even if I didn’t understand what the second one meant, <em> ‘Ten-Zero, why is it I’m so familiar with that? Was it a ship? No it couldn’t have been, the orokin created us we couldn’t have been found on a ship, could we?’ </em> the pale Loki shook his head as he walked towards an orokin tower “my job is done and  I am no longer needed, its time I leave.” Loki stated as he kneeled down in the center of the tower “may the sacrifices we have made bring about a new peace, farewell till next, we meet” the pale Loki stated before it became Lifeless.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not gonna set a date because I suck at keeping them, I'll try to update as I can, I have an issue with too many ideas and not enough patience, or I simply get really bad writer's block.</p><p>But I hope you enjoyed it! I can give you this much though, I've started on Chapter 1 so possibly within the month? Depends on if I have net for Christmas at my relatives' place.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>